1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scarfs, and more particularly to a scarf constructed without a knot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scarfs are popular because they are a beautiful clothing accessory which accents other clothes being worn. Conventionally, scarfs are constructed from a square piece of cloth that has been folded diagonally to form a triangle having two acute angled ends. The cloth is placed around the wearers neck and then the acute angled ends are mutually tied together to thereby form a conventional scarf having a knot.
Tying and arranging conventional scarves is time consuming and may he difficult for those suffering from a debilitation such as arthritis. Also, the knot is, itself, problematic regardless of how the conventional scarf is worn. If the knot is worn in front of the neck, it is unattractive and resembles a boy scout kerchief. If the knot is worn behind the neck, the knot causes wearing of a jacket to be uncomfortable. If the knot is worn to one or the other side of the neck, a pin must pierce the scarf in order to keep it securely in place.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an attractive scarf which is constructed without a knot.